Ties That Bind Us
by RiddlePanda
Summary: A darker AU fic that looks into the relationship between Dr. Insano and Mechakara that also determines how strong the friendship is between Spoony and Linkara. Mainly T but rating it M for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Been a while since I posted anything. Changed my Pen Name too. I'm now RiddlePanda. I also have these stories on my Tumblr of the same name.

I don't own anything or anyone in this story. Noah Antwiler owns all of his characters in this. Lewis Lovhaug owns all of his characters in this. This is purely a work of fiction from a fan.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888

"Ah, Linkara! It's amazing how you think you'll win against me! Especially when I have SCIENCE that will put the odds in my favor!" Insano cackled as he fired his new weapon.

Linkara dodged it and rolled behind the couch, swiftly pulling out his Magic Gun from the holster. "Not if Margaret and I have anything to say about it!" Linkara fired a blast that was meant to hit Insano's weapon, but in the split second the shot was about to hit, Insano tripped over a couple of wires and was shot in the chest instead.

Insano stumbled backwards and hit one of Linkara's many shelves of comic books and toys, causing several of them to come crashing down on him, including some of the heavier Power Ranger helmet props Linkara had.

"Funk and Wagnall! Insano, are you alright?!" Linkara swiftly sheathed Margaret and ran up to Insano, kneeling beside him and helping him sit up.

"I…ugh….my head hurts…" Insano slurred, massaging his head. When he lowered down one of his arms, his hand had blood on it. "Oh…that's not good…"

Linkara helped Insano up and had him sit down on the couch. Before going to the kitchen, he turned his camera off that had been recording the fight. Grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with water, Linkara returned to Insano's side and began dabbing the blood away on the cut Insano had received.

"It doesn't look too bad, Insano, but I can have Linksano look at it if you don't mind. And maybe next time we should pretend to battle. I can just add some CGI to the shots. It will prevent any of us from getting hurt."

"Your fans would feel cheated Linkara. They can tell the difference between a real fight and a fake one. I told you I would battle you to get some footage for your show and I mean it. Just keep that rag on the wound until it stops bleeding. I'll fix it when I get home." Insano sighed wearily.

"Still, I don't like seeing you hurt, especially when it was an accident. Margaret tells me to tell you she's sorry too. At least she didn't hit you at her full power."

Both men stayed silent for a few minutes, Linkara pressing down on the cut Insano received, staunching the bleeding.

"_LINKARA, THE APARTMENT HAS BECOME SILENT FOR SEVERAL MINUTES. IS EVERYTHING OKAY?_" Pollo, in one of his new bodies, whizzed into the living room.

"Yeah, Pollo. Everything's okay. We just had a slight miscalculation and Insano got hurt. He'll be fine though. Right Insano?"

When Insano didn't answer him back after a few moments, Linkara turned to look at the mad scientist shaking and staring at the blue robot. While he couldn't see Insano's eyes because of the goggles, he could tell the man was wide-eyed under them. Insano was paler than he normally was and his breathing became labored. "Insano, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Linkara put his hand on Insano's shoulder.

Insano gasped, then turned to look at Linkara. "I…I'm….Sorry….That's Pollo's new body…" Insano's breathing started to return to normal, however, the shaking still continued.

"Yeah, it's one of them. I just…HEY!" Linkara was interrupted as Insano began trying to get up off the couch. "Insano, stop! You don't need to move around until the cut's stopped bleeding!"

Insano pulled out of Linkara's grasp and pulled out his teleporter. "Sorry Linkara, I've…got things to do… I'll be fine."

"Wait! Will you at least let me know how you're doing? And you are coming back next week, right?"

Insano rested his eyes on Pollo, shuddered, then looked at Linkara. "I…I'll let you know…"

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Like before, I don't own anything. I'm just a fan with a story to tell.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

Linkara sighed as he looked at his clock again, before grabbing his phone and dialing Spoony's number. "Hey Spoony, sorry to bother you, but could you teleport over here with your Insano stuff? I need some footage." he said as soon as Spoony answered the phone.

A few minutes later, Spoony had teleported to Linkara's apartment, duffel bag in one hand and a pink, bouncing spiky ball thing in the other. "Sorry for having to bring SOI, I'm babysitting him today while Insano is busy." Spoony set SOI down on the couch and began to pull out scrubs from his bag. "By the way, why didn't you ask Insano for your footage? I thought you two had a deal with each other that he'd do a few battles for you for the show?"

"Well, we did…we do…but after last week…" Linkara stopped and looked over at SOI, who looked like he was trying to look like he wasn't listening to them. "Hey SOI, 90's Kid just picked up a bunch of Sega games last weekend. Why don't you go to his room and help him play them?"

"Riki-tii!" the pink ball shrilled and bounced in the hallway towards 90's Kid's room.

Once Linkara was sure SOI was out of earshot, Linkara motioned for Spoony to follow him to his room. Spoony sat down on the bed and watched as Linkara paced back and forth, his face locked in a puzzled expression. Finally Linkara stopped and turned to look at Spoony. "Has Insano acted any…differently this past week than normal?"

"No, not that I'm aware. Of course he mainly holes up in his lab and I only see him for maybe a few minutes while he's grabbing something to eat. In fact, now that you mention it, last week after coming back from here, he did seem paler than normal and he's barely talked to me all week. And this morning, I didn't even see him. There was just a note on the table telling me to watch SOI. Usually he comes and finds me to ask me. You think something might be wrong?"

Linkara sighed and sat on the bed. "So, he didn't tell you anything? Well, he was supposed to be here an hour ago to shoot something for me. That's why I called you to come over to fill in. I thought maybe he had said something to you. It's just…ever since last week…and now with him not showing up…"

Spoony put his hand on Linkara's shoulder. "What happened last week? Obviously it was something big enough for you to worry about and for me to notice. And for you to want to tell me privately without anyone else knowing."

Linkara massaged his forehead and took a few deep breaths. "We…had a battle in the living room. I was supposed to fire at his weapon but he tripped and got shot instead and some of my stuff crashed down on him. He got a nasty cut and as I was cleaning it, Pollo came in to see what was wrong. Insano started panicking and left. He _told_ me he would let me know that he was alright and if he'd be back today, but I haven't heard any word from him. And the fact that he hasn't even talked to you have me worried even more!"

Spoony frowned. "Now you're getting me worried about him. I'll admit it's hard to throw a blind eye to some of his experiments, but Insano's actually fun to hang around when he lets you in to his world. He's a great father and I actually consider him like a brother to me now as opposed to a few years ago when he showed up. It's kind of funny that only a few months ago, you two were hated enemies, now you two have bonded almost as well as you and I have."

"It's just everything was fine until Pollo came in and…." Linkara jumped up. "Do you think it might have something to do with Pollo!? I mean he wouldn't stop staring at him and kept shaking."

"Insano's seen Pollo countless numbers of times. Why would he freak out at Pollo now? That doesn't make sense." Spoony shook his head. "Has anything changed with Pollo since the last time Insano saw him?"

"Well, I _**did**_ get through making one of Pollo's new bodies, the Hover one. I put him in it about an hour before Insano got here last week. Granted, it's not the best looking body, you know I suck at robotics unlike you, but it gets the job done and Pollo's able to move freely."

"It might have been that. Insano might have had a slight concussion and seeing Pollo move around freely when he hasn't been able to in the past might have confused him. Maybe we should check out your video feeds and Pollo's memory banks and see if we can get some more information on just how bad his fall was. And if that doesn't pan out, we can always go confront the man himself. He owes us for making us worry about him."

The two men were about to exit Linkara's room when the door was thrown open. "Uh, Spoony…dude? You're like robot just left a message saying something about some lab levels were high or something." 90's Kid looked worried and held an equally worried SOI. "Um, do you want me to watch the little guy while you go check it out?"

"Yeah, thanks Kid. It's just an alarm Insano built to warn me if one of his inventions got out of control and I needed to help him. We actually need to talk to Insano ourselves and since that alarm just sounded, that means he's home." Spoony began walking to the living room, pulling out his teleporter. "And yes, please take care of SOI while we're gone."

"Riki-riki-tii?"

Spoony patted SOI on his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure your father is fine. Just be a good boy for 90's Kid and listen to everything he says. But…that doesn't mean you two can go rampaging around Linkara's apartment. Be good."

Linkara latched on to Spoony and the two teleported to Spoony's house.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. I'm just a fan with a story to tell.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

Upon arriving in Spoony's living room, the two men immediately rushed toward the basement door to Insano's lab. Spoony entered the passcode to the door and the two entered the first part of the mad scientist's lab which contained most of his computer equipment.

Spoony went over to one of the larger computer displays and began to randomly hit keys on the keyboard. "Linkara, I'm shutting down the alarm and opening the vents in case there's noxious fumes in any other parts of the lab. Try to see if you can find Insano but be careful. There's no telling what Insano was doing to make the lab alarms go off. If you do find him, just yell out. All the video feeds are down, but the audio feeds are alright. I'll be able to hear you."

"Right. Is there any room I should search first?"

Spoony pointed to a hallway on the left side of the room. "That way will take you to the main lab. He usually uses that room for most of his experiments. The code is 62442. If I get all the stuff I need to do here done, I'll join you."

—

Linkara walked down the hallway Spoony had pointed out before coming across a closed silver door. After trying the code on the door for a few minutes, Linkara called out. "Spoony, can you hear me? The code isn't working."

"Hold on! I'll reroute power to the door." After a few minutes, Spoony came back on the intercom. "Okay Linkara, try it now. There wasn't very much power to the door. Whatever Insano did cut most of the power to that room. Be careful!"

The comic reviewer finally got the door open and walked into the room. The lab was in shambles. Broken beakers of multi-colored liquids were splashed on the floor, tables and equipment were knocked over, and there were severe burn marks and gouges across the floor and walls. Linkara carefully stepped through the broken glass and wires that were strewn around the floor.

"WATCH OUT!"

There was a crash and the next thing Linkara knew was that he was laying on the ground, his left arm throbbing in pain and that Insano was on top of him, breathing heavily. Craning his head, he noticed ceiling tiles and some machine looking parts covering Insano's legs. "Insano! Are you okay?!"

Insano wearily lifted his head, revealing his goggles-less face and Linkara let out a soft gasp. He knew Insano and Spoony had vaguely resembled each other, but he never realized they look EXACTLY alike. They could almost be twins…or…

Insano groaned, bringing Linkara's attention back to the present. "Linkara…you have to…get out of here…before…" The mad scientist had to pause for breath.

"Hold on Insano! Let me call for Spoony!"

Before Linkara could raise his voice, Insano put his dirty, blood covered hand across the comic reviewer's mouth. "No…don't yell…he'll find us…" Insano half whispered, shakiness in his voice. "Besides, the audio feeds are down in here… Try to wriggle out…and hide…he CAN'T find you…not here…"

It took a few minutes, but Linkara did what Insano told him to do, minding his arm that was still throbbing in pain. He got to his knees and began to try to uncover the scientist, careful of his hurt arm.

"No! Linkara…just hide! Please?! That locker…over there…please…before he gets here…"

Linkara leaned down, looking Insano in the eyes, eyes that were the same vibrant green that Spoony's were, only they looked a tad older and more crazed. "Sp…Insano, I can't just LEAVE you here! WHO'S coming!?"

Tears welled in the green orbs. "Mechakara…and no! You're hurt! I can tell your arm's broken. You can't fight him! Not today! This is the day…I thought I had more time…please…Lewis…hide…"

Linkara's eyes grew wide at the mention of his real name. "Insano…you…"

A metallic crash coming from the next room snapped Linkara out of his thoughts and giving one more look at the trapped scientist, he ran over to the locker Insano pointed out and entered it just as the door on the opposite side of the room he had entered from was thrown in the middle of the room.

Linkara tried to control his breathing as his robot doppelganger walked around the room before finally reaching the pile of debris that Insano was pinned under.

"**WELL LOOKS LIKE YOUR ****_SCIENCE_**** BACKFIRED ON YOU THIS TIME.**" Mechakara leaned down and began to rip off the debris, uncovering the scientist. "**LOOKS LIKE YOU LOST YOUR GOGGLES. THOSE WERE GETTING WORN ANYWAY. TIME FOR A NEW PAIR.**"

"Fuck you asshat!" Insano half whimpered, sounding a LOT like Spoony, as he brandished a small laser gun at the mechanical villain and fired.

The shot did nothing and Mechakara chuckled as he grabbed both the gun and Insano's hand and squeezed. Several loud cracks echoed through the room and Linkara had to bite his hand to prevent from shouting out as he heard Insano's pained cries.

Mechakara grabbed Insano by his long hair, pulling on it tight, and lifted up the man. The scientist was breathing even more heavily and whimpered occasionally as he tried to free himself with his one good hand.

"**YOU KNOW THAT WON'T WORK. I'M MUCH TOO STRONG NOW FOR ANYTHING THAT YOU BUILD TO BE OF ANY GOOD. AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I WANTED YOUR HAIR SHORT. I'LL BLAME THE INSUBORDINANCE ON THE GOGGLES MALFUNCTIONING, HOWEVER YOU ****_DID_**** TRY TO ATTACK YOUR ****_MASTER_****. FOR THAT, YOU'LL BE PUNISHED."**

Mechakara threw Insano on the ground, causing him to land on a few broken beakers. "**I SUPPOSE THE REASON FOR YOUR DEFIANCE IS THAT I LET YOU RUN AROUND IN YOUR OLD LIFE FOR TOO LONG. I GUARANTEE I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN. ONCE YOUR NEW CONDITIONING GOGGLES ARE IN PLACE…" **

"You'll never…get me to wear those…things…ever again! I won't let you! I'll fight them…and then…I'll…"

"**DO NOT INTERRUPT YOUR MASTER, YOU PATHETIC MEAT-SACK!**" Mechakara swiftly kicked the scientist in the ribs, forcing him to start coughing up blood, before passing out. The robot leaned over to pick up the unconscious man.

"Stop it! Leave him alone and fight me!" Linkara burst out of the locker after finally not being able to stomach watching the abuse Insano was receiving. Linkara whipped out Margaret, carefully keeping his left arm close to his body.

Mechakara chuckled. **"SO FINALLY THE HERO DECIDES TO SHOW HIMSELF. WHILE THIS DAY IS A DAY I REMEMBER FONDLY, IT'S NOT TIME FOR US TO FIGHT. DON'T WORRY, LINKARA, YOU'LL GET YOUR CHANCE TO FIGHT ME LATER.**" Mechakara picked up Insano. **"YOUR GUN WON'T WORK IN HERE ANYWAY. THERE'S AN ANTI-MAGIC FIELD IN THIS ROOM THAT'S ALWAYS ON, REGARDLESS OF IF THERE'S NO POWER. YOU'RE HELPLESS."**

The intercom suddenly crackled and Spoony's voice filled the room. "Hold on Linkara! Just got the video feeds back up! I'm coming to help you!"

**"THAT'S MY CUE TO LEAVE. SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS. I HOPE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO STOMACH FIGHTING YOUR BEST FRIEND ****_SPOONY_****…I MEAN****_INSANO_****…ONCE I GET HIM BACK UNDER MY CONTROL. HE'S ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVORITE SLAVE."**

Mechakara teleported out of the room. Spoony bust through the door, one of Insano's lasers in his hands just as Linkara's legs buckled and he dropped to his knees.

—-

To be continued….


End file.
